


Модификант

by szelena



Category: Johnny Mnemonic (1995), Johnny Mnemonic - William Gibson, Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: AU, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Body Modification, Comfort Sex, Crossover, Cyberpunk, Cyborgs, Don’t copy to another site, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, Healthy Relationships, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Medical Procedures, Panic Attacks, Romance, Scars
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27138097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szelena/pseuds/szelena
Summary: Полу Стамецу уже недостаточно терабайт внутренней памяти чтобы загрузить данные Сферы.История о любви и спасении в мире, где технологии и данные гораздо ценнее человеческой жизни.
Relationships: Hugh Culber/Paul Stamets
Kudos: 1





	Модификант

**Author's Note:**

> элементы кроссовера по мотивам повести Уильяма Гибсона “Джонни Мнемоник” и ее экранизации. Присутствуют описания ран, шрамов, пыток, медицинских операций. 
> 
> Херткомфорт, здоровые отношения, немного экшона и киборгов.

_Посвящается зайчику и нашему прогрессу_

_“My body is a cage that keeps me_

_From dancing with the one I love_

_But my mind holds the key”_

_Peter Gabriel_

Пол Стамец перевешивается через перила и надсадно блюет, до боли в грудине. Каждая выгрузка данных оставляет после себя такую отвратительную пустоту, что он на следующий же день является в штаб Секции снова, игнорируя два положенных выходных. Если голова под завязку забита терабайтами незнакомых данных, в своих мыслях потеряться сложнее. Когда он спрашивал год назад, не придется ли ему принимать наркоту, чтобы не поехать крышей, Филиппа Джорджиу, сверкая голографической улыбкой, ответила что работа курьера - это и есть его наркота. И оказалась права.

Пол смотрит на черную воду, смятые проплывающие канистры похожи на морских чудовищ. Иногда он очень скучает по сестре, но сейчас рад, что она его не видит. Что она думает, он погиб на войне. Той войне, которая отняла у него все. Почти все. Сначала его технологии забрали для разработки оружия, правда оказалось, что как оружие они все же нестабильны. Пол не хочет вспоминать то время. И особенно время “до”. Когда на Хью все же были участки живой настоящей кожи, когда он говорил своим, а не механическим голосом после операции на трахее, и не страдал паническими атаками почти каждый день. Покушение на убийство, а потом девять месяцев в плену группировки “Джасепп”. Пол может не думать об этом хотя бы немного, только заглушая белым шумом тысяч и тысяч мегабитов данных в своей голове. Они оба не должны были дожить до этого дня, но теперь у Пола нет права сломаться. 

***

— С...сколько вы говорите объем данных?

— Ты все видел, лишних нулей тут нет.

— Но…

— Нам нужно долгосрочное хранение этих данных, Стамец. Позарез. — В глазах Лиланда нет белков, и Пол не понимает, смотрит ли он сейчас на него или куда-то в сторону. — Если отказываешься, выметайся. После войны таких, как ты стоит очередь. 

Даже если очередь, возьмут далеко не всех, и не сразу на срочное ответственное задание. Они оба это знают, а еще они знают, что у Пола нет выбора. Только благодаря спецоперации Секции, по итогу которой его причислили к пропавшим без вести, он избежал электрического стула за государственную измену. Пол все еще считает идею предложить “Джасепп” одну из своих технологий в обмен на Хью одним из лучших своих решений в жизни. Он крепко зажмуривается и открывает глаза. Пустота в голове зудит. Чип горит огнем и хочется все больше и больше данных. Ему мерещится голографическая ухмылка Филиппы. Будь она проклята.

— Я согласен. Я только не понимаю, как мои спецификации с этим справятся. Они недостаточны.

Лиланд кивает.

— Ну разумеется, ты нам нужен живым, а данные целыми.

То есть он сам им целым не нужен. 

Эта мысль уже давно должна перестать вызывать удивление.

Лиланд смотрит в упор и Полу кажется, что вместо глаз у того нефть. И если он прикоснется к роговице, палец просто провалится внутрь и во все стороны брызнет черная жижа.

— Ты меня слушаешь вообще? Быть на базе 543 через час.

Лиланд громко отодвигает стул, скребя ножками по плитке. Пол морщится.

— Я понял, буду.

Очевидно, его ждет модификация, очередная кибернастройка в голову, он уже не может сказать, который это апгрейд по счету. Он пишет сообщение Хью и падает навзничь на грязный диван. Вывеска “Lounge zone” из полуразвалившихся неоновых букв выглядит издевательством. 

***

База кажется очень старой, почти заброшенной, и Пол дважды сверяет координаты на планшете. Все верно. Дверь скрипит и он толкает ее сильнее. Весь зал заставлен резервуарами с мутной желто-серой жидкостью, в них плавают твари, утыканные имплантами, у кого-то живой плоти не осталось совсем. Один, кажется, уже утонул и не подает признаков жизни.

— Стамец? Давай быстрее за мной. — Он оглядывается на окрик и видит женщину с протезом руки и ноги, лицо наполовину закрывает механическая маска. — Шевелись, не в зоопарк пришел.

Он помнит ее. Эллен Лэндри, глава службы безопасности сектора по биомодификациям, однажды тихоходка напала на нее, и металла в теле с тех пор прибавилось. 

К горлу снова подкатывает тошнота. Пол был здесь однажды, когда шли эксперименты над дельфинами и тихоходками, и до сих пор иногда в кошмарах слышит их рев. Здесь нет отдела по апгрейду мозгов, как это называют по-простому. Кит в резервуаре поворачивает к Полу механический глаз.

— Подпишите здесь. 

_“Согласие на операцию по генной модификации, уровень 3. Организм: тихоходка”._

Тонкая стена не заглушает плеск густой жижи, стук имплантов о стекло и сдавленный вой. 

Пол ставит подпись и подтверждает личность сканом сетчатки. 

Лэндри выкатывает из хранилища длинный пустой резервуар.

Пол не выдерживает и сгибается пополам прямо перед столом начальника базы. Горло дерет наждаком, и удается сплюнуть только сгусток крови. Подписанный документ подшивают в папку. Робот-чистильщик бьется ему об ногу.

Пол молча шагает в операционную. Он будет жив. Данные будут целы. Их с Хью не тронут.

  


***

Раньше Пол часто вздрагивал от соприкосновения имплантов и металлических протезов Хью с его собственной бледной, так легко расцветающей красным кожей. Сейчас он почти не чувствует прикосновение к спине, к плечу, панцирь, разрастающийся в стороны от позвоночника почти не различим на вид, но ощущается как броня, из которой хочется вылезти прочь. 

Дожив до войны без единой модификации, он скоро станет очередным механическим монстром в банке. 

Сегодня в него загрузили оставшуюся часть данных, и если бы не евгеника, голова бы уже давно взорвалась. Но Пол все еще не может привыкнуть. Одно дело, чип в мозгах. Но сейчас все тело кажется чужим, а не просто разросшимся новой деталью после очередного апгрейда. 

Пол лежит, свернувшись на коленях Хью и это похоже на инстинктивную позу тихоходки в криптобиозе. Он старается не думать об этом. Объем данных в голове скрежещет белым шумом уже слишком громко. Лиланд назвал их "данными сферы". Пол никогда не знает, что ему загружают, курьер не должен знать. Теперь его даже некорректно называть курьером. Эти данные на бессрочном хранении, дальнейших планов ему не сообщили. Теперь эта задрипанная база и есть его дом. Их дом. Хью потребовал официально назначить его наблюдателем, Лиланд усмехнулся, — так ли давно тебе самому не нужен присмотр?, — но возражать не стал. За такими ценными терабайтами информации нужно хорошо приглядывать. Бывший военный хирург вполне подойдет. Будь воля Хью, он бы, конечно, освободил Пола от этого ужаса. Но он ничего не может. Все, кто пытались сбежать от Секции, пополняли ряды пропавших без вести. Всегда. 

Хью постоянно чувствует вину. Возможно, если бы не его плен у "Джасепп", Пол не связался бы с Секцией. Хью до сих пор не знает, можно ли было этого избежать, сколько ни прокручивай в памяти, не приходит на ум ни одна возможность. Иногда Хью думает, что лучше бы он погиб еще тогда. Из механического горла вырывается свист. Он бы не стал обузой и инструментом шантажа. А еще он знает, что Пол бы не справился один. Ввязался бы в самую безумную авантюру, научную или нет, или снова бы подсел на "Стеллу", самую дикую наркоту, что он только встречал. 

Голубоватое свечение, безумные глаза. Пол рассказывал, что видел параллельные миры и встретил другого себя, и был на космическом корабле, и что там тоже война, и что тот Пол своего Хью потерял. 

Это было сумасшествие. Самое настоящее. После большого скандала Пол обещал завязать с этим и держался до сих пор. Сейчас Хью думает, что если быть уверенным, что "Стелла" покажет ему лучший мир, он бы и сам попробовал.

Хью гладит Пола по голове. Белый шум не становится тише. Пол не спит четвертые сутки, и даже не смотря на все модификации, это слишком. Еще никогда загрузка новых данных не давалась ему так тяжело. Хью проводит рукой ниже, касается шеи, заострившихся ключиц, груди, минуя пластины сердечных имплантов, он хотел бы, чтобы прикосновение было нежнее, но эти руки из металла больше ничего не могут. Пол всхлипывает и резко вдыхает, ощущений внезапно оказывается слишком много. Эти фрагменты того настоящего, прежнего человеческого тела теперь все чувствуют предельно остро. Запах раствора из резервуаров, кажется, уже въелся в кожу. Говорят, кибертвари живут и без него, но никто точно не проверял. Пять часов в сутки искусственной комы — теперь это станет привычным режимом жизни. Но это не отдых. Проверка сохраненных данных буквально забирает все ресурсы. Глаза заволакивает белым, и Хью страшно наблюдать за этим. Но он должен. Он бы не хотел, чтобы кто-то заменил его на этом посту. Он бы хотел сам заменить Пола в этом резервуаре, но его мозги после всех пыток "Джасепп" больше на это не годятся. Впереди точно такой же день и Хью кажется, что скоро они утонут во взаимной боли, желании защитить и чувстве вины, утонут, как мертвая туша старого дельфина-киборга в мутной сероватой жиже, как сотни других до них. 

***

— Пол? Пол, мой хороший, мне жаль, но нужно вставать. 

Хью осторожно трясет его за плечо, и ненавидит то, что должен делать это. Лэндри не терпит опозданий. Ей наплевать, что Пол заснул два часа назад впервые за эти дни. Пришло время тестировки данных. 

Пол стонет и перекатывается на спину, открывает глаза, они почти полностью белые, но вскоре зрачки и радужка приходят в норму. Он произносит, все так же глядя в потолок:

— Это база данных по разработке новейшего искусственного интеллекта. 

Хью садится на край кровати.

— Пол? Ты в порядке? Ты о чем сейчас?

— Данные в моей голове. — Его глаза лихорадочно блестят. — Я начинаю получать к ним доступ. 

— Но, — Хью хмурится, — разве это возможно? Тебе… не становится хуже?

— Нет. Не знаю, — Пол устало трет переносицу, — Я просто не понимаю как. Меня тестируют каждый чертов день. Как они могли проглядеть такую утечку? Ладно. Наверное, пофиксят сегодня. — Он нехотя сползает с кровати. — Лэндри не говори. Пусть обнаруживают проблему сами. Не хочу облегчать им работу. 

***

Щелкают замки на двери, включается антизвуковая защита, — грохот на базе иногда стоит невыносимый, и голос теперь звучит в полной тишине.

— Хью. Они не нашли. Слышишь? Не нашли ничего. — Глаза Пола горят тем самым огнем, что Хью не видел уже давно. Какая-то смесь надежды и научного интереса. 

— Постой, после всех этих проверок?

— Да, и еще. — Я думаю, это больше, чем просто данные. 

Хью кажется, он уже знает, что сейчас услышит, и ему страшно. А Пол продолжает с нескрываемым восторгом:

— Это само по себе искусственный разум. 

— Катастрофа. — Хью смотрит на него в упор. — Ты же понимаешь, что это катастрофа, правда? Вы общаетесь? Ты уже вступил с ним в симбиоз? 

— Эй, Хью, ты что. Тише. — Пол крепко перехватывает его за предплечье, — Я всегда старался держаться подальше от киборгизации, но сейчас уже об этом волноваться поздно, тебе не кажется?

Хью хмурится:

— Всему есть предел, ты же понимаешь? Что если этот разум подавит твой собственный, и ты станешь просто… — Он зажмуривается, пытаясь отогнать видение, — механической оболочкой? А может это… и есть цель Секции? 

Пол недовольно ведет плечами, покрасневшие следы от раствора стягивает пленкой:

— Я думаю, мы окажемся умнее. 

— Мы? — переспрашивает Хью упавшим голосом. 

— Ты, я. — Пол хитро прищуривается, — и Сфера.

*** 

— Хью. Хью, пожалуйста. Никакой катастрофы не произошло. И не произойдет. 

Пол сдвигает руку, чтобы прикоснуться к нему, сидящему на полу рядом с ванной, и уже набравшаяся вода переливается за бортик. 

— Они тебя угробят. 

Голос Хью уже не такой красивый и мелодичный как был когда-то, но сейчас даже в его механическом подобии отчетливо слышна боль.

— Послушай. — Пол гладит его по щеке, тот рефлекторно тянется к прикосновению ближе. — Я не для того вытаскивал тебя, чтобы самому загнуться в какой-то глупой авантюре. Секции я нужен живым. Я буду с тобой, слышишь? 

Хью вскидывается:

— Тогда какого черта ты собираешься делать с этим ИИ у себя в голове? Это не глупая авантюра по-твоему? 

— Это шанс покончить с этим. 

— С чем?! 

— С Секцией. — Пол смотрит прямо на него и Хью вдруг кажется, что этими глазами смотрит кто-то ещё. — Мы хакнем систему. Похоже, они недооценили Сферу. 

— Пол, может это и есть тест! Поведешься ли ты на все это. 

— Знаешь, — Стамец переводит взгляд на стену, радужку на мгновение заволакивает белым, — Я всегда надеялся на какой-то путь из этого тупика. Секции я нужен живым. Но скоро останется одна хрупкая оболочка, которую только и сдать на металлолом. Это все не про долгую и счастливую жизнь. Секция стала нашим путем к спасению однажды, но если мы не попробуем ничего сделать, она же просто станет концом. Я ждал случая. Теперь я не могу не попытаться. 

Хью молчит. Он видел подписанные бумаги. Прогнозируемый срок жизни после новых генных и механических модификаций — десять лет. В этом мире это шикарно много, но своими глазами он видит, что никакие тут не десять лет. Если не удалить новые импланты, не выгрузить данные из трещащего по швам мозга, все закончится для Пола гораздо быстрее. И Хью единственный на всей Земле, кто будет о нем горевать. Наконец он медленно кивает:

— Я понимаю. Сделаем это. 

— Ну наконец-то. — Пол коротко улыбается. — А теперь помоги мне смыть эту дрянь. 

***

Хью никак не может привыкнуть, насколько сильно он должен тереть спину вдоль позвоночника, чтобы сходили темнеющие пятна раствора. Обычная кожа Пола уже бы покрылась кровоподтеками, а эта все больше становится похожа на плотную холодную шкуру доисторического монстра. Пол и чувствует себя монстром. Эти слова так и рвутся из глотки, но он смотрит на Хью, с киберпротезами обоих рук, матовым блеском искусственной кожи, на которой никогда не вырастут волосы, длинным металлическим имплантом на месте кадыка, и знает: они оба монстры. И они — все, что есть друг у друга. 

Пол ощущает постоянное присутствие в своей голове. Больше, чем встроенная скрытая камера. Теперь с ним молчаливый разумный наблюдатель. Он еще не пытался вступить со Сферой в настоящий диалог, и ему внезапно так хочется ещё немного побыть в изоляции от этого многотерабайтного сокровища, которое может спасти их или угробить, представить, что он просто курьер с надстройкой памяти, а не чертова механическая тихоходка. Хью поворачивает его к себе, касается, теперь гораздо бережнее, покрасневшей груди, живота, смывает с бока последнее пятно ненавистного раствора, наклоняется поцеловать в висок, и Пол не хочет, чтобы Сфера тоже видела это, чувствовала это вместе с ним, ему нужно больше все еще доступных тактильных ощущений, чтобы забыть о ее присутствии вообще. 

Он обхватывает Хью за загривок, притягивая ближе, целует жадно, стукается зубами, забывает дышать. 

В попытке привстать Пол поскальзывается, больно ударяясь плечом, и шипит, резко разрывая поцелуй.

— Тише, тише, давай не здесь. — Хью гладит его по плечу, вода быстро утекает в слив. — Иди сюда. — Он обтирает его полотенцем, и легко, одним движением поднимает на руки. После киборгизации его сила в несколько раз превосходит человеческую, и Пол думает, что никогда не привыкнет к этому, и чувствует себя бесконечно любимым в этих руках, способных убить в мгновение ока, а сейчас прижимающих его к себе этой уверенной нежностью. 

Пола начинает бить крупная дрожь от холодного воздуха в комнате, возбуждение остается только в мыслях и он ненавидит, так ненавидит это тело, которое чем дальше, тем больше предает. Хью укладывает его на постель, сам ложится вплотную, обнаженная кожа к коже, и накрывает одеялом. Пол закидывает ногу ему на бедро, вжимается ближе, прерывисто дышит в шею. 

Белый шум в голове отвлекает. Пол мысленно огрызается, зная как это глупо, и что пока Сфера вряд ли вообще хоть немного понимает его телепатически: "Меня ты не получишь. И _его_ тем более не получишь." 

— Я люблю тебя, слышишь? — Хью поворачивается, чтобы поцеловать бледные искусанные губы. — Все хорошо. 

Зрачки вздрагивают белым на мгновение. 

" _Не получишь_ ".

Пол зажмуривается, и тяжело выдыхает, утыкаясь ему в плечо. Хью гладит его щеке, спускаясь к шее. 

— Спи, если хочешь. Спи, тебе нужно… 

— Нет. — Пол упрямо мотает головой. — Мне сейчас нужно совсем не это. 

Дрожь наконец сходит на нет и он уверенно ведет рукой по груди и рельефному прессу. Секции доступны лучшие технологии во всем квадранте, и на ощупь кожу не отличить от обычной человеческой, только абсолютная гладкость там, где Пол привык к жестким завиткам волос, напоминает о ее искусственном происхождении. 

Хью больше не возражает, аргументируя истощением Пола и необходимостью сна, он знает, что кроме всего прочего, это теперь возможность отключиться от хаоса в голове, от мыслей о настоящем и будущем, о страшном прошлом, что привело их сюда. И вот это ему самому нужно не меньше. У “Джасепп” Хью пережил разные пытки, но изнасилования среди них не было и сейчас секс не напоминает ни о чем плохом. Наоборот, близость с Полом стала каким-то якорем из прошлого, способом чувствовать себя живым. Ощущение теплой и мягкой кожи так непохоже на холодный металл механических монстров, мучивших его не один месяц, что у него получается забыть о том, что все случившееся тогда — правда, хотя бы на эти минуты.

Пол поворачивается на спину, разводя ноги шире, Хью лижет и прикусывает шею, ключицы, нежную кожу вокруг сердечного импланта, проезжается стояком по его полувставшему члену, опускаясь ниже. Пол глухо стонет, и давится воздухом когда Хью приподнимает его за бедра, касается языком тугого отверстия и проникает на всю длину. В теле уже так много перманентной боли и усталости, что Пол не просит трахнуть его скорее, без долгой подготовки, и только глубоко, тяжело дышит когда язык сменяется скользкими от смазки пальцами, вскрикивает, когда Хью сгибает их внутри, задевая нужную точку. У Пола сейчас нет сил на активные действия, хочется просто раствориться в этом сладком ощущении, и когда Хью медленно входит в него, перед глазами уже плывут оранжевые пятна. Хью начинает размашисто двигаться, придерживая его за бока, Пол подается навстречу, вцепляется в простыни. В какой-то момент ему хочется перевернуться, встать на колени, выгибая спину, и кроме горячей заполненности ощутить укусы в загривок и вдоль позвоночника, но чувствительность там потеряна. Едва сожаление формулируется в голове, Хью плотно обхватывает его член, начиная дрочить в том же темпе и отвлекающие мысли улетучиваются. Сквозь пятна, расплывающиеся перед глазами, Пол видит раскрытые в частом дыхании губы и черноту зрачков, чувствует как движения становятся более рваными, и знает, Хью продержится еще совсем недолго, но его собственное возбуждение остается тягучим и мучительным. 

Хью кончает в него с хриплым стоном, и этот звук такой настоящий, не похожий на вырвавшийся из механического горла, что Пола ведет от одного ощущения потерянной во времени реальности, но этого всего оказывается недостаточно для перекроенного всеми способами тела. Если киборгизация, которую провели над Хью — была цельным сложным процессом, где дальнейшие вмешательства крайне не рекомендуются, Пола апгрейдили по мере надобности, не слишком считаясь с последствиями. Он уже привык к бесконечным чипам, но родство с тихоходкой давалось очень тяжело. 

Он резко открывает глаза, когда Хью, не вводя в себя перед этим и пары пальцев, плавно насаживается на его член, и Пол вскидывается при мысли, как чувствительному после оргазма телу должно быть сейчас больно, но Хью гладит его по груди, слегка поводя бедрами, и Пол едва не озвучивает мелькающую в голове шаблонную глупость, что тот прямо настоящая машина любви, потому что это уже давно перестало быть шуткой. 

Хью мог стать стопроцентной машиной, если бы они согласились на пересадку разума в тело андроида, как сначала предлагала Секция. Но оставался риск, что мозг так и не воспримет тело своим, а пути назад уже не будет. Сейчас эти мысли мелькают только где-то на периферии, не завладевая полностью. 

От избытка ощущений, которые никуда не могут разрешиться, на глазах выступают слезы. 

— Хью, остановись пожалуйста, я не… я все равно не… не могу. 

В такие моменты Полу отчаянно хочется тот самый чип в голову для имитации ощущения оргазма. Чип не управляет телом, а скорее заставляет его игнорировать, и создает однозначные ощущения в мозгу. Пол знает, что это один из самых стремных нелегальных товаров с кучей побочек, даже Секция регулярно проводит изъятия контрабанды, и в здравом уме он сам никогда бы на это не согласился. Но сейчас его слишком выводит из себя ощущение, что собственное тело больше ему не принадлежит. 

— Я знаю о чем ты думаешь. — Хью целует его в уголок губ. 

— Да ладно. А то я раньше кончал каждый раз. 

Со времени первого расширения терабайт памяти и правда, далеко не каждый. Но Полу сейчас на самом деле не нужна эта чертова статистика. 

Хью вытирает его полотенцем везде, где уже холодит от липкости, и Пол бы хотел наконец уже просто расслабиться, но каждая мышца будто окаменела. 

Хью слегка ерошит ему волосы. 

— Пол, любимый мой, я сейчас.

Он прикрывает глаза, зная что не уснет при всем желании и его возвращает к реальности только сладковатый запах и ощущение рук, растирающих масло по плечам и груди. Хотя прикосновение протезов не может передать всю нежность, что вкладывает Хью, вскоре Пол чувствует как тело буквально растекается по кровати, мучающее возбуждение спадает, а мышцы расслабленно и сладко ноют. Раздраженная раствором кожа впитывает все быстро, и когда Хью ложится рядом, накрывая их одеялом, и Пол придвигается ближе, соединяясь как паззл, на плече едва ли немного блестят остатки масла. 

Пол шепчет ему в висок:

— Ты просто сокровище, знаешь это? 

В ответ слышится только тихое мычание и длинный выдох. Полу по прежнему не спится, а Хью отключается, лежа на нем всем телом, и растворяясь в этом ощущении тепла и тяжести Пол может не думать, не думать вообще. Скрип двери ванной и резко наступившая темнота возвращает его к реальности. Солнце село незаметно, и теперь из небольшого окна проникает только тусклый свет уличного фонаря, слишком далекий чтобы видеть что-то кроме смутных очертаний. Пол тянется к выключателю до боли в плече, стараясь не разбудить Хью, и тяжело выдыхает, когда наконец здравствуйте удается нажать на кнопку. Пол обнимает его крепче, и проглатывает всхлип, когда непрошенные картинки из прошлого все-таки возникают перед глазами. "Джасепп" славились тем, что не любили марать руки. Всю "грязную" работу за них делали их механические твари. Поведенные на передовых технологиях, террористы хотели получить доступ к работам Стамеца, но не добравшись до него самого, решили бить по больному иначе. Пол не хочет вспоминать, но образы возникают перед глазами багровыми пятнами. Как он рыдал, задыхаясь от ужаса, прижимая к себе едва живое тело, похожее на сплошную рану, когда наконец прошла процедура обмена. Хью никогда ничего не говорил о том, что там происходило, в процессе лечения Пол выяснял какие-то обрывки, а потом просто потребовал встречу с самой Джорджиу, чтобы наконец выяснить все. Если бы он не поседел за месяцы мучительного ожидания, он бы, пожалуй, вышел седым из этого кабинета. То, что ему было жутко даже услышать, Хью испытал на себе. Одной из излюбленных пыток у "Джасепп" были стаи мелких механических тварей, которых периодически запускали в абсолютно темную комнату, где держали пленника, и они хаотично прогрызали кожу до мяса, издавая невыносимый писк. Иногда их запускали по несколько раз за сутки, иногда делали перерыв на дни. Теряя счет времени, пленник начинал сходить с ума в неизвестности темноты и постоянном ожидании. Если бы не тренировки для военных врачей, что Хью проходил по службе, он бы вряд ли в принципе вышел оттуда живым. И если бы не содействие Секции в киборгизации, Полу даже страшно представить, на что была бы похожа жизнь Хью, когда стало ясно, руки не восстановить в принципе, а кожа превратилась в один сплошной неравномерный шрам. После всей реабилитации, он все равно не может выносить абсолютную темноту, мгновенно ловя панические атаки. Теперь по ночам у них включен свет, всегда. 

Пол целует его в лоб, едва касаясь, и встречается с Хью взглядом. 

— Ты почему не спишь? Нам вставать через час. 

Он кивает, боясь заговорить, сглатывая ком в горле. 

— Пол, ты чего? 

Пол чувствует себя отвратительно слабым, не имеющим на это право, и старается дышать медленно, чтобы не сорваться в банальную истерику. Иногда он думает, был ли бы Хью целее и счастливее, если бы никогда его не встретил. Но сейчас в ответ на эти мысли у него в мозгу вспыхивают статистические данные, и он резко подрывается, обхватывая голову. Бесконечные вероятности и вариации смертей, ранений, плена, смерть еще на этапе военной подготовки, все версии кошмаров начиная с первого дня войны, что могли случиться с Хью даже если бы он никогда не встречал Пола. Он был там один, или с кем-то ещё, кто был сильнее и благополучнее, но ужасная статистика продолжала лететь калейдоскопом перед глазами. Наконец это прекращается и он вдыхает полные легкие, обнаруживая себя на коленях Хью, и во взгляде у того ужас. Он не успевает заговорить как Пол произносит:

— Я вступил в телепатический контакт с Сферой. Она только что… — У него вырывается нервный смешок, — пыталась меня утешить. 

***

— Ну, что там по извлечению чипа? 

Хью отрывается от монитора и взгляд его мрачнее некуда. 

— Я боюсь, Пол, кроме как резать без анестезии выбора не остается. Нельзя использовать даже местную, он слишком близко к чипам данных Сферы, 

— Ну значит придется резать. — Пол пожимает плечами так безразлично, как будто речь идет о чьей-то совершенно чужой шее. Хью иногда кажется, что за него говорит Сфера, и от этого становится очень страшно. Раньше он боялся прежде всего, что не выдержит измученное модификациями тело, но теперь Сфера пугает еще больше.

— Если бы не эта чертова необходимость сразу начинать хакерскую атаку! Было бы время отойти от наркоза. — Хью сжимает в пальцах стилус, и он с треском разламывается под силой механических протезов. — Тебя придется привязать.

Пол хмыкает:

— Когда это я возражал? 

Хью смотрит так обреченно, что Пол прекращает все попытки шутить. Он подходит ближе, обнимает со спины, наклоняясь целует в висок.

— Хью, любимый мой, в этом нет никакой твоей вины. Другого варианта просто нет. И ты сделаешь все наилучшим образом. Для нас. Нашего будущего. Да, мне будет больно, но я понимаю зачем. Я, наверное, впервые точно понимаю зачем будет эта боль и мне совершенно не жаль. — Хью вздрагивает в его руках. Пол продолжает буквально ему на ухо: — Ты успокоишься и сделаешь все как надо, я уверен. Мы переносили очень многое без особых надежд и перспектив, но сейчас все иначе, правда?

Хью может только кивнуть. 

— Вот и хорошо. _  
_

Пока что Пол может представлять, что это очередная игра родом из старых добрых времен, когда сил и ресурсов организма хватало на многое. Голова, конечности и торс зафиксированы так, что пошевелиться трудно при всем желании. Вот только прикосновения Хью выверено врачебные и в этом нет никаких подтекстов. Сфера занята подготовкой к хакингу и не пытается “отвлечь” или “утешить”, Пол думает, что это и к лучшему. Ее попытки на этом поприще пока что были немного пугающие. Процедура обезболивания всегда казалась Полу довольно мерзкой, онемение, даже сам запах жидкости из шприца, но сейчас он бы предпочел видеть ряд шприцов, чем два регенератора, марлю и пузырьки с кровоостанавливающими. Уже не хватает сил пошутить, что его дорогой доктор как обычно перестраховщик. Полу чисто по-животному страшно. Он крупно вздрагивает, когда Хью гладит его по щеке и вискам, касается плеч. Спина ощущается чужой и нечувствительной, почему же эти побочки от ДНК тихоходки вылезают не там, где это было бы хоть как-то полезно?

— Пол, мой прекрасный, все будет хорошо. Я сделаю все как надо. Мы сделаем. Сфера готова приступать?

Радужку голубых глаз мгновенно заволакивает белым. 

— Мы готовы. — Даже голос Пола кажется чужим. 

Хью вздрагивает. С ним говорит Сфера. Это страшно, но все же сейчас именно это помогает Хью абстрагироваться от того, что он вынужден прорезать по живому плоть любимого человека. Нужно удалить чертов чип контроля, тогда Секция не сможет до них добраться. Каждому курьеру ставят такой, чтобы мгновенно деактивировать в случае провала миссии или попытки побега.

Хью сжимает скальпель и аккуратно взрезает бледную до прозрачности кожу. Чипы вводят глубоко, и только первоклассный хирург может вытащить их безвредно. Еще никогда прежде Хью так не злился на свои протезы, боясь ошибки и вспоминая ловкость прежних рук. Но сейчас в этой битве за их будущее настал момент исключительно его ответственности. Он режет глубже, и Пол кричит только сейчас. Кровь течет и течет, наконец Хью отделяет чип тут же сжимая края раны. Глаза Пола полностью становятся белыми, он только тихо стонет и уже не шевелится, Хью механически выполняет процедуру обработки раны, останавливает кровь, зашивает, включает регенератор, и не может унять ухающее сердце в груди.

Сфера тем временем запускает программу вирусной атаки на Секцию. Скоро ИИ сможет существовать в этом мире без посредников.

В резервуаре на окраине соседнего города плещется тихоходка Риппер, старейший киборг, давно списанный, но все еще живой. Она еще не знает, какую важную роль ей предстоит исполнить.

Хью отстегивает все ремни, ложится рядом и бережно поглаживает. Сейчас он уже ничего не может сделать. Наконец Пол вздрагивает, шумно вдыхает и широко открывает свои, снова голубые глаза. 

— Пол? Ты как? — Хью тут же подрывается.

— У нас получилось. У Сферы получилось. — Пол вымученно улыбается, — что ж, мой дорогой, пора осуществить побег.

Хью едва дает ему договорить, крепко целуя. 

***

Бесконечно воет сирена, ни одна из систем защиты больше не работает, Пола слегка пошатывает от только что введенного обезболивающего, а глаза полностью белые. Подробности плана побега сохранялись только у Сферы и теперь она указывает им путь самого безопасного выхода из здания, и Хью хочет ей верить, но Пол тащит его прямо к залу с резервуарами, огромному залу, который просматривается со всех сторон, куда есть выходы из штаба Лиланда и где постоянно ошивается охрана. Хотя у Лэндри, и у многих из ее подчиненных, не меньше половины тела составляли железки, сноровки им было не занимать, а они с Полом — и Хью это хорошо понимал, — сейчас были далеко не в самом боеготовном состоянии. 

— Пол, ну какого черта, — Хью не выдерживает, — есть выходы через корпус “и”, есть черный ход через пару коридоров прямо, зачем нам идти через тот зал?

— Нам необходимо попасть в зал резервуаров, — голос Пола бесстрастный, он не смотрит на Хью и только сжимает его руку сильнее. — Зал резервуаров — важный пункт в плане нашего побега. 

— Ох блядь… — Хью перехватывает лямку рюкзака, ускоряя шаг. 

Двери зала широко открыты и Пол было направляется туда, как Хью останавливает его, всматриваясь в белые глаза:

— Я сейчас говорю со Сферой, верно?

— Верно.

— Если с ним что-то случится по твоей вине. — Хью сжимает руку Пола сильнее, — Я тебя сотру в пыль, не сомневайся, найду способ.

Пол не меняется в лице, и это пугает.

— Мы заинтересованы в безопасности данного индивида. Ваши угрозы беспочвенны.

— Ладно, пошли. 

На пороге Хью спотыкается обо что-то, оборачивается, готовясь к нападению, но это только обрубок механического протеза. Что тут черт возьми происходит? Он замечает безопасников, конвульсивно дергающихся на полу. Их киберимпланты напрямую подключены к системе Секции, и Сфера проделала действительно серьезный хакинг, обезвредив все ее элементы. Когда-то, очень давно, Хью скорее всего подумал бы, что ему их жаль. Они кричали, но в грохоте машин, обслуживающих резервуары с механическими тварями, слышно ничего не было. Ему не было жаль. Кто-то из них каждый день сопровождал его Пола на очередные эксперименты. Кто-то из них каждый день следил за тем, чтобы у него не было ни одной лишней минуты отдыха и покоя. Кто-то из них стрелял в бедренную артерию тем, кто пытался сбежать, чтобы успеть выгрузить данные из еще живого мозга, и только потом добить. Если бы у Хью было время задуматься, он бы понял, что наслаждается этим кусочком справедливости, но сейчас его внимание отвлекает Пол, который вместо того, чтобы воспользовавшись ситуацией быстро пересечь зал, устремляется к пультам управления, выпуская его руку из своей. 

— Необходимо освободить модификантов. — Пол говорит, параллельно вводя коды доступа. 

Видимо, Сфера поняла, что Хью не будет безропотно принимать происходящее и наконец начала комментировать свои действия. Хью нервно оглядывается, но никого в более жизнеспособном состоянии, чем бывшие безопасники вокруг не видно.

— Нельзя было сразу хакнуть и эту панель тоже?

— Кажется, это быстрее делать вручную. Поди разбери этот сверхмозг.

— Пол! — Хью перехватывает его за плечи, заставляя развернуться. Глаза привычного голубого, а не жуткого белого цвета.

— Да, Хью, это уже я, Сфера ушла в гибернацию, и я, видимо, тоже уйду минут через десять максимум, а стимуляторов мне больше нельзя, поэтому пожалуйста, помоги мне выпустить этот зоопарк и пошли, наконец, в ангар. 

Пол направляется к ближайшему резервуару, там плещется что-то похожее на аллигатора, утыканное имплантами вдоль всей спины. 

— Смотри, у всех панели открываются одинаково. 

— А они разве могут жить без этого раствора?

— О, — Пол хмыкает, — Без него они как раз и могут. Сфера получила все данные по исследованиям, это просто инструмент контроля. Запугивают, что без этого нельзя, чтобы не возмущались. — Он машет замешкавшемуся Хью, — Выпускай, они тут гарантированно сдохнут, а так есть шанс. Они не агрессивны к людям, это им правят в мозгах в первую очередь, и это обратно уже повернуть никак нельзя. 

Пол чувствует хлюпанье белесого раствора в ботинках. Киберзвери вываливаются из своих пластиковых тюрем холодными тяжелыми тушами, кто-то продолжает лежать, кто-то сразу пытается уползти. Хью шагает к следующей панели и кричит, едва слыша собственный голос в окружающем шуме:

— И все-таки зачем мы их выпускаем, ну, кроме акции гуманизма? Почему это так важно в плане Сферы?

— Мы отправляемся за выгрузкой данных к Риппер, помнишь?

Хью кивает:

— Я помню даже координаты, но Сфера так и не объяснила толком кто это.

— Это кибертихоходка, одна из первых. Видимо, у нас сейчас идет акция по спасению дальних родственников.

— Понял, кажется, тут осталось всего двое. Пол? — Хью всматривается в жижу предпоследнего резервуара. — Тут чертов дельфин. Нельзя же просто выкинуть его на пол и сказать, что мы пытались.

— Сейчас! — Пол возвращается к панели управления, быстро набирая что-то. — Осторожно, сейчас откроется шлюз.

— Какой нахрен шлюз?

Шум вокруг буквально сводит с ума, и когда жижа, которой натекло по щиколотку начинает с шипением уходить в образовавшийся слив, а затем кусок пола сдвигается в сторону, открывая черную дыру с водой где-то внизу, у Хью плывет перед глазами.

Вода внизу кажется нефтью, оттуда несет чем-то гнилым, но видно, что поток воды куда-то направлен. Пол кричит, подходя ближе:

— Канал соединен с морем, они так избавлялись от трупов. Теперь открывай, пусть плывет.

Дельфин неловко барахтается, сверкая механическим глазом, и его приходится подтолкнуть к открывшемуся пути. Он издает невнятный звук, и, наконец, плюхнувшись в воду исчезает, махнув тяжеловесным плавником.

Выпустив последнего зверя, они направляются к транспортному отсеку. Хью придерживает Пола за талию, того уже пошатывает, когда перед ними открываются ровные ряды черных блестящих аэрокаров характерной формы и довольно безликих машин. Хотя эта база считалась небольшой, транспорта всегда было с запасом. Хью качает головой: 

— Аэрокары Секции очень заметные, придется брать машину. Конечно, хочется добраться быстрее, но попасться сейчас будет очень глупо. Хотя подожди…

Они проходят вглубь ангара и в конце ряда черных аэрокаров виднеется еще один, поменьше, какого-то грязно-серого цвета. Пол говорит:

— Этот определенно гражданский. Выполним проверку системы на всякий случай. 

— Отлично, — отзывается Хью, — Надеюсь, шлюз вылета нам не придется открывать вручную.

— Не придется. — Пол вцепляется в Хью крепче, чувствуя как голову ведет. — Помоги мне залезть в этот драндулет, чтобы я отключился с чистой совестью.

— Я тебе отключусь. — Хью усаживает его, застегивая ремни безопасности. — Скоро можно будет вколоть следующий стимулятор. Пожалуйста, давай долетим до места, я не могу мониторить твое состояние и вести кар одновременно.

Пол криво усмехается:

— Да уж, разбиться, влетев в столб на вираже после всего, что мы провернули, будет довольно глупо. Я постараюсь вести себя хорошо. Не верю, что говорю это.

— Вот и молодец. — Хью коротко целует его в висок и запускает открытие шлюза вылета. 

Хью понимает, что Пол держится только на адреналине, и очень хочет дать ему отдохнуть и, вообще-то, он нуждается в серьезном лечении, но сначала им нужно убраться отсюда. Аэрокар пулей вылетает из ангара, ни одна система его не засекает — Сфера уже встроила свой код безопасности. Пол всматривается в облака и что-то вещает Хью про особенности разведения кормовых грибных плантаций для самого нового вида тихоходок-мутантов, просто чтобы не отключаться. Хью сосредоточен на управлении и координатах, судя по навигатору осталось менее получаса пути. 

В штабе Лиланда на полу валяется груда мелких механических тварей, все они неподвижны, какие-то из них измазаны в черной густой массе. Человеческая оболочка была не более, чем искусной имитацией, а мощная атака Сферы уничтожила ее внутренность полностью.

***

— По навигатору осталось пять минут. — Хью бросает взгляд на Пола, тот совсем бледный и дышит чаще. — Держись, мой хороший, пожалуйста. Что ты там говорил про голубые зонтикообразные грибы?

— Нахрен грибы, Сфера наконец открыла мне данные про это место, слушай.

Хью кивает:

— Лететь вслепую и правда напрягает. Что там?

— Это старая исследовательская база, из киберзверей там только Риппер, а штат людей совсем маленький, но тебе понравится.

Хью вцепляется в руль.

— Мне сейчас понравится хоть предводитель Джасепп, если он поможет выгрузить Сферу вон из твоей головы.

— Нет, ты послушай. По кибербезопасности там Тилли и Аириам. 

Хью присвистывает:

— Однако, повезло.

— Они, как и все остальные, скорее всего думают что я два года как мертв, так что придется пройти полную проверку личности, — Пол пожимает плечами, — Я бы тоже не поверил на слово.

Хью снижает высоту полета и теперь хорошо видны крыши бетонных построек.

— Они вообще станут нам помогать? Вы, конечно, долго сотрудничали и Сфера могла…

— О, в этом я как раз уверен. Они работают против Секции еще с начала войны. Я не слишком удивлюсь, если они знают про нас правду, а не то, что скормили СМИ и официальным представителям. Сфера уже отправила им сообщение и нас должны пропустить нормально.

— Что ж, надеюсь. — Хью бросает взгляд на Пола: бледный и осунувшийся, он похож на взъерошенную птицу, шов на шее от извлеченного чипа припух и он неосознанно тянется его трогать. — Я надеюсь, у них там есть кто-то из медиков? Потому что одной выгрузки данных тебе будет недостаточно.

— О, точно, — отзывается Пол, — я же не договорил. Совсем не соображаю. Поллард. С ними в штабе Поллард.

— Трейси Поллард?! — Хью едва не подпрыгивает, — О, ну хоть за что-то я могу быть спокоен. Поверь мне, она лучшая из тех, с кем я работал.

— Действительно, не хотелось бы отдавать меня в руки кого-попало.

Хью даже не улыбается.

— Главное, чтобы они поверили всей нашей истории, а не заподозрили в каком-то изощренном шпионаже. 

— Сфера поможет их убедить, больше нам не на что рассчитывать.

— Ладно, — Хью выворачивает руль, заходя на посадку. — Пока что этот сверхмозг нас ни разу не подвел. 

***

— Аириам, ты уверена? — Поллард бросает взгляд то на монитор, то на двоих, подсоединенных к машине распознавания личности.

— На сто процентов. — Ее голос сиплый и полностью искусственный, и Пол совсем не узнает его. — Из-за ДНК тихоходки и кучи имплантов анализ был дольше, но сомнений нет. 

— Что ж, добро пожаловать, — Поллард разводит руками, — Это было неожиданно. Мы тут по сути торчим в изоляции, для собственной же безопасности, и гостей обычно не ждем. 

— Что же хирург такого класса делает в изоляции на заброшенной станции, а, Трейси? — Хью сам отсоединяет свои датчики, пока Тилли помогает с этим Полу. Видно, что ей не по себе, потому что помнит она Стамеца совсем другим. — Впрочем, об этом потом. — Он шагает к креслу Пола. — Ему очень, очень хреново, чтобы загрузить этот ИИ Секция расширила объем курьерской памяти до диких объемов, и еще встроила ДНК тихоходки, потому что человек это в принципе не выдержит. Мы ведь на одной стороне, вы столько сил потратили на борьбу с Секцией, и сейчас она агонизирует от вирусной атаки, запущенной Сферой, но чтобы закончить все это нужно выгрузить данные из головы в сеть. Выгрузить сам ИИ. Я знаю, у вас есть Риппер. — Он перехватывает Пола за худое запястье. — Спасите его. Пожалуйста.

Пожалуй, впервые Хью благодарен за то, что теперь у него механический голос. Настоящий давно бы дрожал.

Поллард смотрит на данные монитора Пола, где помимо анализа личности высвечиваются био-показатели. 

— Это жесть, я такого еще не видела. С тех пор как ими руководит Джорджиу, их штабы похожи на камеры пыток. Конечно, мы поможем.

— Разумеется. — Кивает Аириам. — Мы провели столько работы по подрыву деятельности Секции, а теперь есть способ покончить с ней навсегда. Тилли, проверь как там Риппер. Поллард, пора готовить операционную.

— Так ты тут теперь за главную. — Пол слабо улыбается. Лицо Аириам похоже на металлическую маску из множества деталей, шея покрыта черным материалом вроде кожи, а руки скрывают плотные перчатки. В последний раз, когда он ее видел, у нее были только киберглаза. 

Она отзывается:

— Генерал разведки в отставке, между прочим.

— Хороша отставка.

***

Они останавливаются перед дверями в отсек с тихоходкой. Аириам нажимает кнопку коммуникатора:

— Тилли, мы можем входить?

— Да, только она не хочет вылезать из леса.

Хью переспрашивает:

— Из какого еще леса?

Аириам пожимает плечами:

— Ну мы же не изверги — в резервуаре держать.

Дверь отъезжает в сторону и открывается вид на довольно большое помещение, в дальнем углу встроен компьютерный блок, а не меньше половины занимает участок с растениями в человеческий рост, Пол сразу узнает их. К ним навстречу выходит Тилли:

— Она не хочет, никак. До блока с подключением оттуда слишком далеко, я не знаю…

Пол перебивает:

— Могу я попробовать?

Аириам поворачивается к нему.

— Что именно? 

— Уговорить подключиться. Может быть, Сфере удастся установить контакт по сети. Вообще, я когда-то с ними неплохо ладил. — Он грустно улыбается. — До войны. А теперь вроде как сам немного тихоходка. 

Хью едва сдерживается, чтобы не сказать “уже даже слишком тихоходка”, но молчит. Он вспоминает, как Пол показывал свои лаборатории со споровым лесом в разы больше и шикарнее этого, с новым видом тихоходок, мутантами из прежнего микроскопического вида, а теперь существами размером с медведя.

— Пробуйте, — кивает Аириам, — Она в любом случае не агрессивна.

Из коммуникатора слышен голос Поллард:

— ...Я сейчас буду, вы уже готовы начинать?

— Нет, еще даже не подключились. 

Пол шагает в сторону леса и говорит, не оборачиваясь:

— Ждите здесь, я попробую сам.

Тилли быстро произносит:

— Я не знаю, что с ней сегодня, обычно она не возражает против подключений, и…

— Тилли, пожалуйста, подождите тоже. — Его глаза на мгновение заволакивает белым, он вздрагивает и продолжает, — Сфера почему-то уверена, что у меня получится. 

Пол идет сквозь заросли, растения касаются рук, шеи, лица, он не отмахивается от них, и только важность стоящей перед ними задачи не дает ему сесть и разрыдаться прямо здесь от нахлынувших воспоминаний. Он не видел ничего похожего на свой лес много лет. С тех пор, как экипаж “Саркофага” ворвался в здания лабораторий и спалил все до тла. С тех пор, как ему пришлось работать на военных. Бетонные корпуса и бункеры были и домом, и спасением, и наказанием, и только сейчас, сжимая в руке слабо светящуюся веточку он понимает, как сильно по этому скучал. Хью смотрит на него, почти теряя из вида в зарослях, и сердце сжимается в груди.

Тихоходка мирно топчется в дальнем углу, пара лампочек на бронированной голове светятся белым.

— Привет, Риппер. — Пол подходит ближе, и зверь заинтересованно поворачивается в его сторону. — Редко видишь гостей, да? Нам очень нужна твоя помощь. 

“Может, он забыл, что тихоходки не понимают человеческую речь напрямую?”  
  
“А я говорила, что не надо монтировать компьютерный блок так далеко в углу!”

Пол старается абстрагироваться от доносящихся голосов, он чувствует, как Сфера готовится переключиться в активный режим диалога и сам только успевает сказать:

— Я попробую установить контакт по сети, ладно? — Глаза тут же заволакивает белым.

Пола пошатывает, он слепо опирается обо что-то, нащупывая металлические пластины — это бок Риппер, но она не возражает. Ее лампочки на панцире мигают всеми цветами, потом она урчит и направляется к выходу из леса. Пол наконец приходит в себя и шагает следом. 

— Подключайте. Теперь порядок. — Он едва не спотыкается и Хью перехватывает его за предплечье. 

— Как вы договорились так быстро? — Аириам запускает программу передачи данных. 

— Сфера сообщила ей, что это мы освободили Джонса.

— Джонса? Того самого? — Переспрашивает Тилли.

Пол пожимает плечами:

— Видимо да. Хью, помнишь дельфина?

— Его все-таки схватила Секция. — Хотя голос Аириам механический, в нем можно четко уловить злость. — Они с Риппер были когда-то лучшими по военным операциям. Таких огромных выгрузок данных не делал больше никто. Что ж, это хорошие новости.

Тилли заводит Риппер в специальный бокс, где провода подключаются к имплантам. Пол прочно пристегнут к креслу, а на голову одет огромный шлем, из которого выходят сложно сплетенные провода.

Аириам говорит:

— Мы готовы начинать. Запись журнала 1643. Максимально возможная по скорости выгрузка данных сразу в сеть, без создания цифровых копий файлов. С этим Риппер уже не справится, но можно будет перенести их вручную. Пока что первоочередная задача выгрузить ИИ в сеть и обнародовать данные по Секции. Доктор Поллард?

— Да, мониторы состояния организма подключены. 

Хью нащупывает руку Пола и тот тихонько сжимает его пальцы в ответ. Аириам запускает программу.

— Старт. 

****

Хью отрывается от экрана, оборачиваясь к Поллард:

— Трейси, я настаиваю на начале операций, ему хуже. 

Она отзывается:

— Я-то не возражаю, но передачу данных надо прервать.

Аириам не отрываясь смотрит в монитор, процент загрузки перевалил за 70% но движется медленно. 

— Нет, — голос Пола хриплый и слабый, но он упорно продолжает, — Нет, надо закончить. Нужен дубликат информации, иначе это все может не иметь смысла.

— Не иметь смысла? — рявкает Хью, — Смысл в том, чтобы ты был жив, и здоров, насколько получится! Мы уже выгрузили данные через Риппер, а то, что происходит сейчас — гребаная перестраховка! И я не позволю рисковать тобой! 

— Хью, я могу сам… 

— Нет, блядь, сейчас ты совершенно точно не можешь решать. Пол, — Хью смягчается и гладит его по щеке, не касаясь проводов, подключенным к височным имплантам., — Пол, мне не нравится решать за тебя. И я не хочу давить, но мне страшно, что какой-то лишний выгруженный гигабайт сейчас будет стоить тебе здоровья в будущем. Про жизнь я даже думать не хочу. Пожалуйста. 

Пол кивает. В уголках уставших покрасневших глаз собираются слезы, Хью осторожно вытирает их. 

— Аириам, пожалуйста, прервите передачу данных. 

Пока Поллард отсоединяет лишние провода, Хью надевает халат, перчатки и не совсем верит в происходящее. Верно говорят, что эмоционально вовлеченным врачу быть не стоит, но сейчас нет вариантов. Поллард нужен ассистент. А еще, Хью не может представить, что будет только наблюдателем в такой момент. Просто ждать, и никак не помочь Полу — для Хью это было бы невыносимо. Погружаясь в глубокую анестезию Пол чувствует всю его любовь и знает, что выживет. Только в момент когда Хью подает Поллард скальпель, он осознает, какие серьёзные и страшные модификации были произведены, и как его бедный Пол только жил с этим все это время? Но теперь все будет в порядке. Не за одну операцию, и не за две, но все будет. Поллард — ас, она собрала Аириам буквально из мертвых заново. Хью верит, что и сейчас все получится. 

Пол выходит из наркоза после первой операции. Пол узнает его. 

_  
  
_

***

Третья операция самая длинная. Это уже не филигранный труд над имплантами в мозге и Хью думает, что должно быть легче. Это почти механическая работа для хирургов такого класса как они с Поллард. Заменять видоизмененные ткани на искусственно выращенные новые — это не работать с многотерабайтными чипами, небрежно влепленными один к другому как дешевые флешки в разъемы. Пол лежит на животе и Хью не видит его лица. Абстрагироваться немного проще. Мониторы показывают хорошие показатели для такого измученного организма. Поллард делает первые надрезы вдоль позвоночника справа, Хью вздрагивает, когда видит *насколько* глубоко ей приходится резать. Это похоже на шкуру огромного кита-альбиноса. Хью отмахивается от лишних ассоциаций. В идеале можно было бы заменять большие участки кожи полностью, но не было гарантий достаточного уровня регенерации организма. Хью видел случаи отторжения новых тканей в подобных случаях, и это закончилось ампутацией. Сейчас речь шла о спине. На ней останутся крупные бугристые шрамы, и это все, что можно сделать. Шрамы волнуют Хью меньше всего. Он придерживает края раны, новая ткань смыкается со старой. Может быть потом они будут различаться по цвету, но сейчас все кажется очень нездорово-бледным. Хью смотрит на монитор в третий раз за сорок секунд. Показатели стабильные. Он оглядывается на голос Поллард:

— Твою мать, Хью, этот комп с аудиосистемой, которая орет громче меня, и если что-то пойдет не так, то ты это услышишь, не сомневайся. Пялиться в монитор я могу позвать своего робота-уборщика, а мне сейчас нужен рядом хирург, желательно без лишних эмоций! — Она откладывает скальпель, с него стекает кровь. — Будь моя воля, ты бы сюда заходил только волнительно посидеть на стульчике и доставал бы меня вопросами “как он”. 

Хью резко нахмуривается и она спешит продолжить:

— Ты не подумай, я не иронизирую над тем, что он для тебя значит, правда. Это очень помогало справляться до, и поможет во время реабилитации, но сейчас, Хью, сейчас ему нужен прежде всего беспристрастный врач. Потому что я, блядь, не справлюсь одна. Да, и Аириам, и Тилли во время войны помогали мне чинить людей, это даже медициной назвать нельзя. Они умеют вливать лекарства в глотку, зашивать и промывать раны, но к такой сложности как здесь я их не подпущу. Как и они меня к своим фаерволам безопасности для лаборатории. И это правильно.

— Я понимаю. — Хью кивает, — Я сделаю все, что смогу. 

Поллард принимается за следующий надрез. В последний раз они с Хью виделись еще до войны, а потом получили разные назначения. Она помнит его совсем другим, а Пола встречала от силы пару раз, и то, что война, а потом Секция сделали с ними, пугает. Только то, насколько эти двое друг к другу привязаны и готовы заботиться, вселяет ей надежду, что у них еще получится пожить спокойной адекватной жизнью, которая сейчас кажется слишком хорошим сном. 

Скальпель едва погружается в кожу на пару миллиметров и останавливается.

— Что за черт… — Поллард надавливает сильнее, ведет ниже, слышен скрежет, а потом лезвие проваливается в мягкую ткань почти до рукояти. — Хью, регенератор сюда!

Он восстанавливает слишком глубокую часть надреза, пока Поллард осматривает тот странный участок.

— Это гребаная кость. — Поллард раскрывает плоскость сильнее, убирая кожу сверху. — Похожая на… кусок лопатки. У них что, дополнительные конечности со временем вырастают? Я такого еще не видела, даже у модификантов. 

Хью смотрит на белое пятно прямо посреди мышечной ткани. 

— Это скорее формирующийся панцирь. На вид кость не соединяется с другими.

Поллард отзывается:

— Слава кибербогам, если так, потому что не хватало еще отпиливать что-то лишнее от позвоночника. 

Хью вздрагивает при одной мысли об этом и прикладывает рентген-панель. Необычность ситуации немного помогает ему забыть, что это не просто странный необычный случай, а спина его Пола, вообще-то. Поллард всматривается в монитор.

— Все-таки небольшой участок уже соединен. С лопаткой. Ладно, это не очень критично. Надеюсь с другой стороны такого не будет. Давай мне мою третью руку.

Хью достает сложный агрегат, похожий на механическую перчатку. Филигранная точность и встроенные инструменты — от игл до бормашины — он работал таким когда-то, но с протезированными руками он не может подключиться к устройству как положено. Поллард просовывает ладонь внутрь и “перчатка” ложится как влитая. Она указывает Хью на высветившийся голографический экран:

— Я-то вижу, что делаю, но лучше мониторь дополнительно. Этот кусок надо удалять полностью.

Он кивает и обращает все внимание туда. Поллард выбирает режим устройства и подносит его к чужеродному участку. Среди равномерного писка мониторов показателей жизнедеятельности раздается визг бормашины. Кость нечеловечески крепкая и долго не поддается. Поллард тихо ругается и добавляет мощности. Визг переходит на новую частоту. Хью продолжает всматриваться в экран, наконец видны сдвиги и осталось допилить совсем немного, как вдруг у него перехватывает дыхание. Визг кажется невыносимо громким, и хотя вокруг очень, очень светло, ему кажется, что механические твари возникают из ниоткуда. Он переводит взгляд на спину Пола и видит не этап операции, а кожу, прогрызенную до мяса, он отшатывается к столу, задевает рукой лежащие инструменты и оцарапывается до крови. 

— Хью, дыши глубже, слышишь меня? Дыши и смотри на меня!

— Выключи. Выключи это. Выключи.

— Да я выключила бормашину сразу как ты на пол осел, издеваешься? Так, Хью, сейчас.

Он вздрагивает от укола шприца в шею, затем еще одного. Писк становится тише. Все вокруг плывет, он чувствует как сердце бешено колотится, норовя выпрыгнуть из глотки.

— Ты как? — Поллард проводит сканером вдоль всего тела. — Ничего кроме типичной панической атаки не диагностирую.

Хью кивает:

— Оно и есть. Давно не было. Чертов звук… Обычно это от темноты, она в жизни встречается чаще.

— Ты, блядь, предупреждай о своих триггерах как-нибудь заранее, я двоих одна не откачаю одновременно, если отрубишься во время важного процесса. — Поллард швыряет использованные шприцы в утилизатор. 

Хью огрызается:

— Думаешь, мне нравится это? И я уже забыл звуки этого агрегата, в последний раз сам надевал лет пять назад. 

— Ладно. — Поллард отмахивается. — Иди отдохни и позови Тилли, она справится мониторить экран пока что. Остальное продолжим завтра.

Уходя Хью легко проводит по лодыжке Пола и оглядывается в дверях. Хорошо, что этот чертов срыв произошел не на более сложных и филигранных операциях на мозге. Он старается не думать, что могло бы случиться. Сбегая от Секции им казалось, что все кошмары позади. Только сейчас до Хью доходит, что это было только начало новых.

***

— Хью? — голос Пола тихий, но уверенный. — Ты снова спал в кресле?

— Ну, да, — Хью садится прямее и морщится от того, как затекла шея. — Тут не особенно большой выбор. 

— Тебе надо нормально отдыхать. — Пол хмурится, — Мне ведь уже лучше.

— Я как-нибудь отдохну и тут, правда. Операции закончены и моя недрогнувшая рука не актуальна.

— Вот только не надо говорить о себе, как о каком-то приложении к скальпелю!

Хью улыбается.

— Возмущаешься. Значит и правда лучше.

— Иди в задницу.

— О, я бы с удовольствием, — Хью приподнимает бровь. — Но это еще будет не скоро, потерпи, мой дорогой. 

— Пресвятая тихоходка… — Пол давится смехом. — Сколько мне тут еще торчать?

Хью серьезнеет и бросает взгляд на мониторы. Показатели не сравнить с теми, что были в день их прибытия, конечно, но и до нормы им далеко.

— Послеоперационная неделя, а там посмотрим. 

Пол закатывает глаза. 

— Какая же дрянь, эти чипы вставляют за пять минут, в тихоходку перешивали два часа, а теперь… И ты еще спишь близко, но в гребаном кресле, даже в плечо не уткнуться.

Хью аккуратно берет его за руку, где не подключены провода, Пол накрывает сверху своей. Пальцы слабые и сейчас не удержали бы и карандаш, а соединение катетера с капельницей ближе к сгибу локтя болит. 

— Если бы не все твои подключения к приборам, я бы лег рядом в эту чудовищно узкую кровать, ты же знаешь.

— Знаю.

Хью наклоняется и целует его, Пол жадно отвечает и обнимает его за шею более здоровой рукой, где присоединен только один датчик.

— Я так тебя люблю.

Хью улыбается в поцелуй.

— И я тебя.

Он отстраняется, а Пол перехватывает его за плечо.

— Хью, как на счет… выйти куда-нибудь подышать?

— Ну, я не знаю, — Хью нахмуривается, — Рано тебе гулять еще, ты по комнате с трудом передвигаешься.

— Ох, черт. “Рано”. — Пол сводит брови в самое страдальческое выражение, и это самый настоящий запрещенный прием. — Я уже, честно говоря, с трудом понимаю, сколько я здесь. Месяц, полгода, одни и те же стены, ну хоть к Риппер в гости своди.

— Давай начнем с Риппер. Ладно. — Хью кивает, — Посмотришь на лес. 

— И потрогаю.

— И потрогаешь. 

Пол улыбается, и у Хью сладко сжимается в груди. 

— Но извини, — Хью разводит руками, — я привезу кресло-каталку.

— О, господи. — Пол закатывает глаза. — Это же были не операции по протезированию нижних конечностей, правда?

— Или каталка, или лежишь тут.

— Ты шантажист. — Пол насупливается, но все равно улыбается. — Вези давай.

Страх перед очередным ощущением беспомощности силен, но желание выбраться из опостылевших стен медблока перевешивает все остальное. Хью скрывается в дверном проеме. Пол вспоминает лес.

***

Хью обнаруживает Пола у большого окна, выходящего во двор. Там мало что интересного, но иногда пролетают птицы. Как только ему разрешили вставать самому, он часто приходит сюда. Он сутулится и сквозь тонкую ткань футболки проступают рельефные шрамы на спине, Хью думает, что это даже по-своему красиво, а главное — это больше не разрастающийся нечувствительный панцирь. Пол узнает звук шагов и не оборачивается, и улыбается когда сильные руки обнимают его со спины. 

— Привет. — Хью коротко целует взъерошенный затылок. 

— Привет, мой дорогой. — Пол разворачивается к нему, — Я хочу наконец спросить, какие там новости после выгрузки данных в сеть? Надеюсь, все было не зря.

— Знаешь, прежде всего — ты стоишь здесь. Поэтому уже не зря. Но все действительно удалось, проблема в одном, правительство еще не обнародовало свою позицию и нам пока лучше не светиться.

— А здесь оставаться вообще безопасно?

Хью качает головой.

— Я не уверен. Поначалу было безопасно, Риппер не просто выгрузила данные в сеть, она законнектилась с Джонсом, и получилось, что выгрузил как будто бы он. Черт знает откуда из открытого моря, его не найдут. А нас еще не отследили, по словам Аириам.

— Но это дело времени, я понял. — Пол кивает на двери в отсек лабораторий. — Им всем тоже придется сниматься с места?

— Не знаю. Я, честно сказать, до сих пор не уверен на кого они работают как разведка и что было частью плана. Без их помощи мы бы не справились, но лезть в эти дебри я не собираюсь. Надеюсь, ты тоже.

Пол уверенно кивает:

— Определенно. Службы на какие либо организации мне хватило на всю жизнь. И даже сто гектаров леса, кишащего тихоходками всех цветов меня уже не заманит. 

***

— Что ж, — Аириам переводит взгляд с планшета, указывая на дальнюю стену ангара, — Можете брать или машину или аэрокар класса C. Что-то из тех. 

Пол вмешивается:

— А почему не тот, на котором мы прилетели? Где он, кстати?

— Мистер Стамец, — В механическом голосе Аириам слышна ирония, — Вы точно работали с военными и тем более были курьером?

— Конечно точно! 

Она продолжает:

— Тогда вы и сами должны понимать, что аэрокар на котором вы прибыли был утилизирован до нераспознаваемых деталей в течении получаса после появления в этом ангаре.

— Черт. — Пол кивает. — Действительно.

— Транспорт, который мы возьмем также подлежит уничтожению, верно? — Хью смотрит на ряды машин и в очередной раз проверяет на ощупь карман куртки, там его новая id-карта, он даже пока не запомнил свое новое имя.

— Уничтожению в течении четырех часов с момента отбытия. — Аириам пожимает плечами, — Обычно мы сами настраиваем детектор самоликвидации, но думаю, можно сделать исключение. Не хотелось бы, чтобы вас подорвало за секунду до того, как вы успешно вылезете наружу.

Пол тихо бормочет “вот спасибо”. Хью смотрит на безликую шеренгу транспорта.

— Если бы не необходимость уничтожить ее, я бы взял машину, конечно. Аэрокар безликий и неприметный только в городском потоке. 

— Я думаю, наша задача сейчас — оказаться подальше отсюда за четыре часа максимум. — Пол касается металлического бока аэрокара, — Я тоже вожу класс C, если что. 

Хью смотрит на него взглядом “а я вожу тебя в пассажирское кресло и пристегиваю так, что сидишь смирно” и говорит:

— Да, я согласен, что лучше аэрокар. 

— Что ж, в добрый путь. — Аириам шагает назад к дверям, и добавляет, оборачиваясь, — Уничтожьте транспорт, не выходите в сеть минимум трое суток. 

***

За окном проносятся безликие многоэтажки. Пол сжимает край кресла и думает, что как бы он ни храбрился, вести кар он не готов. Со времени модификации в тихоходку он не приближался к транспорту вообще и сейчас сможет вести только в самом крайнем случае, который не хочется представлять. А еще он думает о тех, кто остался на базе. 

— Странно, да. — Пол коротко усмехается, — Я больше всего буду скучать по Риппер. И вообще, волнуюсь за нее, если им придется менять локацию.

— Я тоже. — Хью говорит, не отрываясь глядя вперед, — Я благодарен им, конечно, но все же это уже не те люди, которых я знал до войны. Они не особенно привязаны даже друг к другу, — издержки работы, пожалуй. Про какие остатки старой дружбы вообще речь. Глупо было даже думать про это.

— О, да. 

Мимо проносится огромный билборд рекламирующий надстройки памяти в височные импланты, Пол вздрагивает и отворачивается. Хью, занятый выполнением виража, не успевает прочитать надпись. Помолчав, Пол продолжает:

— Я запомнил Тилли и Аириам как свою супер-команду. Если бы нас не разбросали на разные объекты, я думаю, мы бы так и продолжили. Но прошлое выстроило свою стену. Это они узнали про все наши злоключения, а мы про них — по-прежнему ничего. 

— Может быть, это к лучшему. — Хью бросает на него короткий взгляд, — Не хватало еще, чтобы ты вляпался в деятельность непонятной службы разведки, потому что там у тебя вновь обретенные старые друзья. Мне бы тоже было тяжело сопротивляться.

— Ну, в этом смысле да. — Пол рассматривает панель связи, — Надеюсь, они нас сейчас не прослушивают. 

— Плакать точно не станут, не волнуйся. И канал, по идее, закрыт, как они сами и инструктировали. Никаких выходов в сеть и на любую связь в течении трех суток.

Пол отмахивается:

— Да помню я. Вот только как без выхода в сеть найти новый транспорт и вообще ориентироваться по местности я уже слабо представляю, честно говоря. В такие моменты особенно ощущаю пустоту в голове.

— Пустоту? — переспрашивает Хью.

— О, да, зияющую пустоту размером с гениальный ИИ. Сфера была интересным собеседником, мы общались в основном про насущные проблемы, а как следует я про нее почти ничего не знаю, хотя был ближе всех.

Хью чувствует, как подрагивают руки, и сбавляет скорость, во избежание проблем.

— Скучаешь, значит. По этому гребаному ИИ. — Он сжимает руль сильнее, и на металле остаются вмятины от нечеловеческой силы протезов. — Тебя превратили в замученную оболочку, набитую до отказа чипами памяти, видоизменения внутри пошли страшные, я с дня операции вижу в кошмарах эту разрастающуюся кость, и знаешь, отвыкшая щадить чьи-либо чувства Поллард сказала мне потом, что в том состоянии ты бы прожил еще максимум полгода. — Голос Хью срывается. — Ебаные полгода, а не десять лет, как тебе обещали. Как будто и десять лет — это много.

— Хью, Хью, я… Боже, зачем я это сказал. Я не в том смысле… Это все глупая теория. — Полу страшно хочется сгрести его в объятия, но им лететь еще 238 километров до предполагаемой остановки. — Прости, пожалуйста. Я… Я пожалуй просто начинаю вспоминать, что я не только чертов бывший курьер, но еще и ученый. А это была бездна для изучения.

— Ладно, — Хью выдыхает, увеличивая скорость полета. — Ладно, я, конечно, рад узнавать тебя прежнего. Но я бы предпочел эксперименты с какими-нибудь ползучими грибами, живущими подальше от твоей головы.

— О, жду-не дождусь.

***

— Кажется, только сейчас у меня пропало ощущение, что за нами следят. — Пол садится на край кровати. — Хотя, технически, мы в бегах. 

— Я думаю, это перестраховка. — Хью садится рядом и роняет голову ему на плечо. — Нам надо выждать до обнародования позиции государства. Но тотальной слежки сейчас и правда нет. 

— Они не скоро разберутся с Джонсом, даже если поймают его, в чем я сомневаюсь. Честно говоря, у меня уже нет сил строить предположения. Пока придется пожить кочевыми пиратами. Из наблюдателя при курьере в личные водители пирата, поздравляю с повышением.

Хью трясется от смеха, уткнувшись Полу в плечо. Это скорее нервное, но все же начинает отпускать. Они проделали около пяти километров пешком после того, как уничтожили аэрокар, и теперь крошечный номер придорожного отеля, похожего на соты, кажется самым прекрасным местом в мире.

Браслет Хью вибрирует и мигает напоминанием. Он нехотя выпутывается из объятий Пола и тянется к сумке, до отказа набитой лекарствами. Пол привычно вздрагивает от уколов и даже не отпускает никаких комментариев. Первое время после операций было некоторое чувство эйфории от быстрого прогресса, но сейчас стало очевидно, что лечение вовсе не закончено. Особенно к одному из лекарств, синтезированному для коррекции последствий вмешательства в ДНК, Хью относится настороженно, но пока возможных побочек не было замечено. Пол, всю жизнь максимально избегающий медицинского вмешательства, начинает чувствовать себя в ловушке. Но все-таки ощущение в голове только собственных мыслей, без отголосков чужих данных, и тем более целого ИИ, потихоньку возвращает себя себе.

Душ оставляет желать лучшего, вода с трудом балансирует между ледяной и кипятком и не вызывает никакого желания задержаться там подольше. 

Хью утаскивает неизбежно замерзшего Пола в кровать, где тот прижимается к нему всем телом, греясь между ним и одеялом, и начинает целовать шею и плечи, поглаживая бедро. Хью подается навстречу, но вскоре мягко останавливает его. 

— Пол, послушай, я думаю сейчас не самое лучшее время, ты устал, и…

— Я устал, но прямо сейчас я хочу тебя больше, чем спать. Если слишком устал сам, так и скажи. 

Хью качает головой: 

— Этот дурацкий душ неплохо взбодрил. 

Пол нахохливается:

— Даже когда я был в средне живом тихоходочном состоянии ты не видел проблемы в том, чтобы трахаться, что сейчас изменилось? 

Хью не выдерживает, и сгребает его в поцелуй, только потом продолжая:

— Ты идешь на поправку, и я боюсь навредить, потому что все не так стабильно, как хотелось бы. 

— Хью, это не граната без чеки, можно всегда остановить процесс. Я и не говорю про активные длительные подвиги. 

— Хорошо. — Хью гладит его по щеке, — Кажется я уже совсем загнался с этой заботой. Что ты хочешь сейчас? 

Пол улыбается и коротко целует его в губы. 

— Ужасно хочу отсосать тебе для начала. 

— И я тебе. 

— Отлично. — Пол уже чувствует болезненное возбуждение и принимается вылизывать и целовать спускаясь от груди к животу. — И когда ты успел нацепить штаны?

Хью собирается было что-то сказать, но давится воздухом, когда Пол просовывает ему руку под резинку, проводя по члену. 

— Лежи, я сам. 

Он стаскивает с Хью очевидно лишний предмет гардероба, но не спешит продолжать, поглаживая внутреннюю сторону бедра, лежа поперек партнера. 

— Ты просто форменный мучитель. — Хью обхватывает его за бока, ощущение мягкой кожи, нигде не переходящей в нечувствительный панцирь восхитительно, — Или иди сюда или перевернись. 

Пол пересаживается на него сверху и сразу принимается вылизывать и сосать твердеющий член. Хью стонет, утыкается всем лицом ему в промежность и дышит чаще от этого чувства открытости и от запаха возбуждения Пола так близко. Хью ведет языком к сжатому отверстию, целует и мягко проталкивается внутрь. Пол дрожит и едва не давится. 

— Блядь, как хорошо. 

Сейчас это никакая не прелюдия, и они оба это знают, что не мешает наслаждаться процессом. 

Хью нежно гладит исполосованную шрамами поясницу, слегка отвисающий живот, Пол всхлипывает и прогибается навстречу. Поза не слишком удобная, он думает, что надолго его так точно не хватит, скоро обязательно затекут колени, но хочет продолжать, сколько сможет. Впервые после операций он не чувствует себя беспомощным и вообще не зацикливается на всем этом. 

Сейчас мир сузился до мягких влажных прикосновений, и Пол расслабляет горло еще, насаживаясь до самого основания. Хью делает то же самое, и пару движений спустя закашливается от неожиданно брызнувшей спермы. Пол стонет и едва не прикусывает головку, выпуская ее изо рта. Колено отъезжает и он невольно опускается на Хью всем весом, а членом в глотку на всю длину. 

— Ох блядь, прости. — Пол отстраняется и разворачивается лицом. — Я сам не понял, как так быстро. 

— И много. — Хью сглатывает и улыбается, из уголка рта стекает на подбородок. — Все в порядке. 

Пол целует его, чувствует вкус собственной спермы и зажатый между их животами по-прежнему возбужденный член Хью. 

— Прости. 

— Пол, правда, все хорошо. 

—… что меня адово вырубает прямо сейчас, а ты еще… 

Хью обнимает его крепче, прижимаясь щекой к растрепанной макушке. 

— Ох, мой дурачок, просто отдыхай. 

Пол и правда засыпает мгновенно, и Хью смаргивает выступившую слезу, слушая тихое сопение и наслаждаясь полным контактом обнаженной кожи. 

***

За окном розовеет рассвет и минимальный верхний свет, оставленный на ночь, скоро будет лишним. Хью просыпается от какой-то возни под боком. 

— Пол? Что случилось?

— Ничего, просто не спится.

Пол лежит спиной к нему, обхватив колени и вздрагивает, когда Хью касается его плеча. 

— Не заставляй меня лезть за сканером.

— Я был уверен, ты всегда его держишь прямо под подушкой.

Пол делает пару глубоких вдохов и переворачивается на спину.

— Ладно, нахрен. — Он морщится и откидывает одеяло, открывая полностью вставший член. — Это в четвертый раз за прошедший час. Я уже заебался. 

— Ох, — Хью сжимает его плечо. — Почему не разбудил?

— Ну, видишь, уже разбудил. Ты крепко спал, и я пошел в ванную, если ту каморку с встроенным тазом в полу можно так назвать. Думал, это разовая штука. 

Хью хмурится.

— Скорее всего, это побочки от одного из препаратов, такое было в списке. Но сканер я все-таки достану.

Пол со стоном взлохмачивает волосы.

— Я так устал. — Он с усилием сжимает переносицу. — Я по-прежнему себе не хозяин. И даже не могу предположить, что этот чертов организм может выкинуть еще. Список побочек только заставит ждать, что случится все и одновременно. Не хочу знать, что там еще.

— Я и не собирался тебе говорить.

Сканер сигналит об окончании сбора данных. 

— Да, — Хью кивает, отрываясь от экрана. — Это оно. Ничего критичного, а курс препарата заканчивается завтра. Пока ничего нового из лекарств добавлять нельзя.

Пол тянется за одеялом и натягивает его обратно до подбородка. 

— Значит, никакого спасительного шприца. И что, завтра будет то же самое?

Хью целует его в висок и честно говорит:

— Я не знаю. Но мы справимся. — Он скользит рукой под одеяло, гладит по груди и ведет рукой ниже. — Кое-какую врачебную помощь я все же могу предложить.

Пол закатывает глаза, перехватывая его за запястье.

— Я себя чувствую так глупо. Вечером к тебе лез, меня хватило на пять минут, а теперь уже ничему не рад, и спать все равно не могу. И тебя разбудил.

— Мой дорогой. — Хью переплетает его пальцы со своими, Пол поворачивается на бок, утыкается ему в грудь и охает от случайного касания до боли напряженного члена о простыни. Хью гладит его по голове и продолжает. — Все в порядке, ты не должен справляться один. После всего, что произошло ты здесь, со мной. Жив и быстро восстанавливаешься. Остальное все такая ерунда. А сейчас я помогу тебе с этим, ладно?

Пол кивает и выпускает его руку. Хью тянется к тумбочке, а потом слышится характерный щелчок. Пол ерзает и давится смешком.

— Смазка по-прежнему хранится рядом с сканером, я спокоен. 

— Я же тут главный оптимист, вообще-то. — Хью гладит его по бедру, раздвигает ягодицы и касается скользким пальцем сжатого отверстия. — Долго мучить не буду, правда. 

— Д-да уж, пожалуйста. 

Хью вводит палец глубже, а другой рукой выдавливает еще смазки и обхватывает член, начиная грубо надрачивать. Пол часто дышит и теряется в ощущениях, кажется, что руки Хью буквально везде, и после одинокого торчания в ванной это особенно восхитительно. Хью вводит второй палец, слегка сгибая внутри и Пол стонет ему в шею, прикусывает кожу рядом с имплантом. Два пальца обычно очень мало, но сейчас после долгого перерыва Пол давится воздухом от ощущения заполненности. Хью наклоняется и шепчет на ухо, нежно проводя по набухшей головке члена:

— Ну же, мой прекрасный, кончи для меня.

— Блядь… — Пол всхлипывает и сгибается пополам, кончая практически насухо. Хью гладит его по спине, целует в растрепанную влажную макушку и притягивает ближе, укладывая на себя сверху. Пол тяжело дышит и дрожит всем телом.

— С...спасибо. — Он обхватывает Хью крепче, переплетаясь конечностями, — Кажется, пока все. Тогда оно продолжалось прямо сразу.

— Вот и хорошо. — Хью натягивает на них одеяло. — Спи, любовь моя. 

Пол смазанно целует его в основание шеи. 

— Люблю тебя.

Они просыпаются в полдень от стука в дверь и громкого напоминания, что номер надо освободить максимум через полчаса. 

***

Мимо проносятся ряды щуплых деревьев, поля похожи на яркое желто-зеленое лоскутное одеяло. Ветер врывается в открытое окно и взлохмачивает волосы. Пол вяло колупает торчащую нитку на ремне безопасности. Ему хочется за руль просто чтобы занять чем-то внимание, следить за дорогой и скоростью, но на самом деле это мало что изменило бы. Шоссе абсолютно пустое. Полу уже не мерещатся аэрокары полиции в низко пролетающих птицах. Он смотрит на Хью, как тот рефлекторно щурится за солнечными очками, на чек аренды, торчащий из бардачка, на приборную панель. 239 километров за сегодня. Это только маленькая часть проделанного пути за все эти дни. Они меняют машины так часто, как только могут, Хью уже даже запомнил свое странное новое имя на id-карте. У них так давно нет своего настоящего дома, что пока эта кочевая жизнь не кажется катастрофой, но ощущение неизвестности тяготит. Жизнь курьера хотя и была довольно безрадостна, все же давала четкость дальнейших планов. До начала эпопеи с модификацией, конечно. Пол иногда не верит, что это правда было, но шрамы на спине служат веским напоминанием. Он больше никогда не скажет про это Хью, но мысли о Сфере все еще лезут в голову. Был ли его случай уникальным? Кто еще вступал в такой тесный симбиоз с могущественным искусственным интеллектом и что они вынесли из этого сотрудничества? Пол убеждает себя, что то, что он вынес из этого себя самого, живого и относительно здорового — достаточно. Но как ученый он не может запретить себе строить предположения. И как ощущает сама Сфера этот опыт взаимодействия с человеком? 

Пол старается не вспоминать своей о довоенной научной деятельности, об огромной лаборатории с отсеком сияющего леса, о тихоходках, которым он давал имена. О том, как все это присвоили военные, вынудив работать на них. У Пола совершенно нет сил, но все же было бы лучше чем-то себя занять посреди этих бестолковых перемещений, чтобы не лезть в дебри памяти. Он вспоминает их с Хью. До войны, до разлуки из-за плена. Таких глупых и счастливых, не знающих ни ран, ни панических атак, ни страха потери. Пол думает, что главная их удача в том, что сквозь все ужасы недружелюбного мира они пронесли свою связь, свое настоящее сокровище. Хью бросает на него короткий взгляд и улыбается. 

— Почти приехали. От арендной стоянки будет пару километров пешком.

Пол кивает:

— Не знаю, как ты, а я уже все себе отсидел. — Он смотрит в планшет, — “Золотой лев”, серьезно?

Хью усмехается:

— Название — самое роскошное, что там есть, условия очень так себе, но выбирать не приходится. В этой дыре еще на 200 километров вперед никаких построек.

— Не удивлюсь, если они дерут, как за хороший номер в столице.

Впереди виднеется знак со стрелкой к стоянке, Хью поворачивает руль.

— Ну, единственное в чем нельзя было упрекнуть Секцию — так это в зарплатах.

Пол тянется отстегнуть ремень.

— И на том спасибо.

***

Хью заходит в ванную и обнаруживает там Пола, пристально наблюдающего, как в слив утекают остатки воды, с трудом набранной, между прочим, потому что напор здесь совершенно паршивый. Хью давится возмущенным возгласом, когда Пол поворачивается к нему и произносит:

— Я… не полезу в ванну. Душа хватит. 

Хью думает, что это какой-то дурацкий каприз, и вообще здесь нет душа, но в последнее время Пол периодически впадает в пугающее индифферентное состояние и если свой характер снова проявляется в таких бестолковых моментах — ладно. 

Душа здесь нет, но когда-то, видимо, был. Слив в полу в центре остова душевой кабины исправен. Хью льет воду из эмалированного ковша на бледные худые плечи и не задает вопросов. Если откат от апатии лежит через такие капризы, пусть так.

То, что это не капризы Хью понимает довольно быстро. Его собственная боязнь темноты — не каприз, а следствие травмы. Пол не боится, но испытывает отвращение от идеи погружения в воду. В жидкость. То, что напоминает резервуары, и тщательную отмывку после них. Хью знает, что эти новые фобии — тупик. Он очень сомневается, что когда-нибудь сам победит свой страх темноты, это вбивалось в голову слишком долго и профессионально. Но у Пола все же другое. Хью радуется каждому шагу в его восстановлении, но эта деталь не дает покоя. Можно вытащить из головы пентабайтный чип, но вытащить ассоциации и воспоминания связанные с унижением и потерей контроля гораздо сложнее. Неволей перед глазами возникают картинки из какого-то нереального, но все еще _их_ прошлого до войны: река с заметно зеленоватой водой, Пол, заплывший на середину и кричащий оттуда, чтобы Хью присоединялся, и отговорки про водоросли не принимаются, потому что, судя по ощущениям, он по пути уже собрал их все себе в плавки. Хью стоит больших усилий убедить себя, что все это правда было. От этих воспоминаний обычно больно, потому что так беззаботно уже никогда не будет, но сейчас он цепляется за другую мысль. То, что сейчас вызывает у Пола такое явное отвращение, связано, если сформулировать точнее, с жидкостью в ограниченном пространстве. Резервуар. Ванна. Твердые скользкие поверхности. Хью едва не подскакивает от возникшей идеи. Им нужна река. Озеро, в конце концов. Хью достает планшет, чтобы посмотреть карты, все равно пора сниматься с этого места. Впервые за эти дни он рад, что сейчас стоит адовая жара, а не холодная осень, которую бы предпочел он сам.

Пол шагает, едва поднимая ноги, на голове белеет дурацкая панама. То, что он ни словом не возмутился её дурацкости, означает, что дела плохи. Пол сегодня невыносимо молчалив, и иногда Хью кажется, что он говорит сам с собой. Судя по карте, они выйдут к реке минут через десять. Хью все сильнее и сильнее сомневается, что из этой затеи что-то выйдет. Впрочем, просто посидеть в тени у воды тоже будет неплохо. 

Уже виднеется изгиб реки, сверкающий на солнце тихим течением волн. Ивы шелестят, касаясь листьями воды. На совершенно ровном месте Пол спотыкается, и если бы не реакция Хью, разбитых коленей не миновать, ямы в асфальте засыпаны крупной щебенкой. 

— Пол, ты чего? — Хью перехватывает его за талию крепче. — Пойдем присядем. 

Они останавливаются в тени дерева и Пол не глядя садится, приваливаясь к нему спиной. Хью опускается рядом, берет его руку в свои. В какую бы молчаливость Пол не впадал, против прикосновений обычно не возражал, что радовало. 

— Я зря затеял эту прогулку, да? Надо было брать машину. — Хью нежно поглаживает его запястье и тихо добавляет : — тебе хуже? 

Пол крупно вздрагивает и кивает:

— Хуже. Хотя, с чего, я не понимаю, они вытащили все чертовы чипы, я больше не тихоходка, весь ебаный список выполнен. 

Хью сразу даже не находится что ответить. Пол высвобождает руку. 

— Надо идти. 

Он порывается встать, но Хью, выйдя из оцепенения, крепкой хваткой возвращает его на место. 

— Не понимаешь, с чего? Пол, серьезно? 

Хью укладывает его к себе на колени, поглаживает голову. Пол пытается что-то сказать, но в итоге давится всхлипом и сотрясается в рыданиях, утыкаясь Хью в живот. Сердце просто рвёт на части, Хью бережно прижимает к себе своего самого дорогого человека и думает, что голыми руками убил бы каждого, кто виноват в том, что тот пережил, вот только это ничего уже не изменит. 

— С тех пор как мы связались с Секцией, я только обуза для тебя. — Голос Пола звучит глухо, но Хью отчетливо слышит каждое слово, и каждое из этих слов — как нож в ране. 

— Раньше я мог валить все на модификации, но сейчас их не осталось, и… 

Кажется, Хью понял. 

— Пол, любимый мой, вытащить чипы недостаточно, чтобы вытащить из головы месяцы тех мучений, что ты пережил. Ты сравниваешь это с тем, что пережил я, но это так не работает. 

Пол всхлипывает, но не перебивает. Хью ерошит ему волосы, гладит по виску к щеке. 

— Пол, мой хороший, пожалуйста, не вини себя, в том что тебе все еще плохо. Мы справимся. Слышишь? Ты никогда не был и не будешь для меня обузой. 

Пол поднимает на него взгляд и Хью думает, сквозь боль в груди, что даже такой, с красными глазами и отекшим лицом, Пол для него самый красивый. Обнимая крепче, он продолжает :

— То, что ты чувствуешь — важно, и тебе не надо оправдываться за это, ладно? Не давай кошмарам накопиться, выдавай мне поштучно. 

Пол хмыкает. Слеза перетекает через переносицу. Хью наклоняется ближе и тихо добавляет :

— Малыш, я так хочу дожить до того дня, когда все это останется только в шрамах и редких страшных снах, и так будет, если ты не будешь от меня закрываться, а разрешишь помочь. Сейчас ты выдашь свое коронное, что мне тоже нужна помощь, а у тебя нет на это сил, и от этого тебе еще хуже, но слушай меня. Это не чертов конкурс кому хреновее в данный момент времени. Если я помогаю тебе, и вижу, что тебе становится лучше, мне тоже — лучше. То что с нами сейчас — это уже не про физические раны. Мы справимся, слышишь? 

Пол зажмуривается и кивает. 

— Ты пообещаешь мне, что постараешься не закрываться и не винить себя за то, что чувствуешь? 

Пол кивает ещё раз и тихо говорит:

— Люблю тебя. 

— И я тебя, мой хороший. 

Хью прищуривается от яркого блика на воде и вспоминает, где собственно они находятся. Попытка не пытка. 

— Дорогой, тебе не кажется, что жара просто невыносимая? 

— Мм? В твоем рюкзаке все-таки есть портативный холодильник, поэтому он такой тяжелый? 

Пол улавливает нотки и рад включиться в игру, потому что от очередных откровений его бы только снова развезло в рыдания, а на это не осталось уже никаких сил.

— Холодильник — это скучно. — Хью добавляет: — И ты все равно туда не влезешь. 

— То есть холодильник там все таки есть, я понял. 

Пол обожает эти внезапные переходы от трогательных разговоров к дурацким шуткам. Он шмыгает носом и поворачивается, ложась на спину, головой оставаясь у Хью на коленях. 

— Так на что ты все таки намекаешь? 

Хью произносит с деланной небрежностью, готовясь все свернуть и свести в шутку:

— Как насчет искупаться? 

— Там? — Пол даже привстает посмотреть, но плюхается обратно: — Хочешь заняться исследованиями? Там флоры и фауны больше, чем во всех трех округах где мы недавно были, вон смотри какое желтое плывет. И орет. Я уверен, оно даже не лягушка. 

Хью приободряется:

— Это все, что тебя смущает? 

— Ну… 

— Я тут все просканировал, опасных жителей нет. 

Пол закатывает глаза :

— Я даже не спрашиваю, когда ты успел. — Он садится, совершенно взъерошенный, и Хью не может не улыбнуться этому зрелищу. 

— Ладно, — продолжает Пол, — но так как у нас и близко нет никаких, кхм, купальных костюмов, будешь сам потом доставать из моих труднодоступных мест всю эту флору. Надеюсь, все-таки не фауну. 

Хью кивает, смеется и тянется поцеловать его в щеку. Может это мираж, а Пол так и плачет у него на коленях, или сон, все не может быть так легко. А может, это шатания из крайности в крайность, и скоро Пола накроет по новой. Сейчас Хью не хочет разбираться. Он будет рядом в любом случае. Сейчас он хочет этот маленький кусочек незамутненного счастья, где Пол улыбается ему, стаскивая одежду, и шагает в нагретую солнцем воду, где поет свои несуразные песни ярко-желтый глазастый шар с шестью лапами, чем-то похожий на лягушку… И эти песни, и простор играющей бликами воды, ее зеленая глубина, полная струящихся водорослей, ничто не напоминает лязг открывающихся резервуаров, мерзкий запах и бесцветность раствора, холодный чугун ванн. 

Хью стоит по плечи в воде и буквально задыхается от нежности, когда Пол обнимает его со спины, крепко прижимаясь всем телом. 

Планшет в недрах рюкзака мигает оповещением о новости: всех подозреваемых в заговоре против Секции оправдали, а ее вскрывшаяся после хакинга деятельность признана незаконной. Пол и Хью еще не знают, что бесцельная кочевая жизнь теперь в прошлом. 

Солнце медленно сдвигается к западу. 

Ветер катит когда-то белую, а теперь очень пыльную панаму по берегу. 

Хью целует Пола в висок, испещренный шрамами от извлеченных чипов. Все уже изменяется к лучшему. 

  


*****

— Хью, чего ты добиваешься, чтобы я умолял?

— Я просто думаю, что еще…

— Все зажило. Лучше уже не заживет. Если тебе неприятно как выглядят мои шрамы…

Пол давится фразой когда чувствует крепкий поцелуй между лопаток, где вдоль позвоночника идет рельефный белый след. 

— Ты просто дурак. — Поцелуй ниже к пояснице. — Мой любимый дурак. 

Пол утыкается в подушку и всхлипывает, когда Хью ведет языком по шраму поперек лопатки. Он отвлекается от своего занятия чтобы уточнить:

— Ты точно этого хочешь? 

— Да. Ты же знаешь, я скажу, если что-то не так. И ты еще много раз спросишь. — Пол длинно выдыхает, — Ты никогда не делал мне плохо. 

— Договорились. 

Хью потряхивает. Он не хочет навредить ни в одной мелочи. Пол ждет. В этом есть элемент возвращения к моментам из счастливого прошлого, но тогда спину Пола не испещряли множество шрамов. Теперь, когда она наконец не похожа на чертов панцирь и чувствительность восстановлена, можно попробовать снова.

Хью целует в основание шеи, ниже к загривку, а потом с силой кусает, оттягивая бледную плоть, мгновенно расцветающую красным. Пол хрипло стонет и выгибается навстречу. 

Да, чувствительность еще как восстановлена. 

Хью придерживает за поясницу, поглаживает мягкие бока, продолжая оставлять красные следы на бледной до прозрачности коже. Пол кричит, срывая голос, от силы забытых ощущений и начинает тереться до боли стоящим членом о смятые простыни. 

— Ну нет, мой дорогой, еще рано. — Хью останавливает эти движения, наваливаясь сверху и кусая в плечо. 

Пол всхлипывает, но не сопротивляется и Хью продолжает, пока спина не покрывается саднящими следами полностью. Нежная кожа ощущается на вкус восхитительно. Хью играет на неожиданности. Целует, лижет и посасывает, а затем ощутимо вгрызается зубами. Пол глубоко дышит и вздрагивает, скулит, стонет и Хью думает, что еще немного и он кончит, не касаясь себя, от одних этих звуков. 

Дернувшись в крепкой хватке Пол снова проезжается стояком по простыням:

— Блядь, Хью, я больше не могу, выеби меня наконец. 

Хью нависает над ним, наклоняясь прямо к уху, Пол вздрагивает от теплого дыхания у виска и ощущения, что сочащийся смазкой член Хью касается его задницы. 

— Ты хочешь, чтобы я растягивал твою дырку пальцами и языком, как следует выебал, продолжая кусать красную замучанную спину, а потом кончил в тебя, заполняя спермой так, что твой прекрасный мягкий живот надуется и станет упругим? 

— Да, блядь, да, пожалуйста, — Пол скулит, прогибаясь в пояснице и подставляя задницу, перед глазами все в тумане, — мне так нужно это. 

— Как скажешь, дорогой. 

Хью перемещается ниже, подсовывает Полу под подрагивающие бедра подушку, едва не давится слюной от этого открытого зрелища. Дырка выглядит совсем сжатой, Пол давно не был в принимающей роли, и Хью вздрагивает от мысли, как там должно быть узко. Пол стонет и подается навстречу языку, ощутимо расслабляясь. Это нежное, скользкое, мягкое ощущение просто крышесносное, но распирающей заполненности Полу хочется еще больше. Хью тоже едва держится, смазывает и вставляет два пальца, слегка сгибает, вырывая из горла партнера крик. Он добавляет третий, поглаживает стенки, разводит шире, Пол ерзает, пытаясь насадиться на пальцы сильнее и глухо скулит, не переставая. 

— Ты как, все хорошо? 

Пол давится воздухом, сводя лопатки, алеющие множеством следов, и подается ближе. 

— Д-да, только пожалуйста продолжай. 

Хью смазывает до боли напряженный член и входит в блестящую подготовленную дырку, вскрикнув от того как горячо и плотно Пол сжимается вокруг него. Наваливаясь и прикусывая саднящую спину везде где может дотянуться, Хью начинает размашисто двигаться. Пол стонет, тяжело и часто дышит, подаваясь навстречу. Звук влажных шлепков эхом отдается в голове. Собственный член ноет и истекает смазкой, сил пошевелиться чтобы коснуться себя нет, но тут Хью сам соскальзывает рукой с поясницы и начинает сильно надрачивать, продолжая грубо трахать. Перед глазами идут оранжевые пятна, Пола корежит всем телом, нужно еще совсем чуть чуть. Хью выпускает его член из крепкой хватки и пропихивает Полу в приоткрытый рот пальцы, скользкие от его же смазки, тот принимается их облизывать и сосать и ощутимо прикусывает, когда чувствует дыхание Хью на загривке, а затем поцелуй в рваный белесый шрам.

— Ну же, мой любимый. Кончи для меня. 

Пол вскрикивает, выгибаясь навстречу, заливает спермой простыни, сокращаясь вокруг члена Хью, и тот забывает дышать и двигаться, удерживая бьющееся в оргазме тело в своих руках. 

Пол дрожит, никак не может отдышаться. Хью медленно выходит из него, игнорируя собственное возбуждение, переворачивает на спину. От соприкосновения саднящей кожи с тканью Пол морщится, но тут же притягивает к себе Хью, буквально заваливая на себя, целует глубоко и жадно, обхватывает ногами за талию, прижимая к себе еще ближе. Ноющий член Хью впечатывается в мягкий, липкий от спермы живот и он стонет Полу в губы от этого ощущения. Тот отвлекается от вылизывания его рта чтобы сказать:

— Продолжай, мой прекрасный. Я хочу, чтобы ты тоже кончил. 

У Хью перехватывает дыхание, он приподнимается на локте и встречает взгляд любимых глаз. Пол прищуривается, улыбаясь, волосы растрепанные, а губы припухшие от поцелуев. 

— Ты такой красивый. Самый красивый. — Хью не знает, говорит ли это вслух или думает, связь сейчас чувствуется такой, что в этом нет разницы. 

Светлые ресницы подрагивают. Пол тихо шепчет:

— И только твой. Ну же, трахай меня еще, мое расслабленное после оргазма тело, ты же знаешь, мне это нравится. 

Он разводит ноги шире, и перед глазами Хью все плывет. Возбуждение пронизывает до кончиков пальцев, сил что-то сказать не остается. Хью закидывает ноги партнера себе на плечи, поворачивается поцеловать колено, исполосованное шрамами, и Пол всхлипывает, а когда в его растраханную чувствительную дырку снова входит член — кричит. Хью даже не старается продержаться подольше и через несколько грубых толчков кончает, едва не отключаясь, а Пола корежит от сладкой заполненности. Его собственный член все так же мягко лежит на животе и никаких вторых раундов не предвидится, сейчас он просто бесконечно наслаждается освобожденным от модификаций телом. Хью смазанно целует шею, ключицы, грудь, перемещается ниже. Выскальзывает из покрасневшего пульсирующего отверстия, откуда тут же начинает подтекать сперма. Пол не успевает вздохнуть, как Хью приникает туда ртом, гладит, надавливает на живот и выпивает все дочиста, доводя партнера до хриплых стонов и скулежа. Не проглотив все до конца, Хью передвигается выше, укладываясь на Пола всем весом, и целует в губы, сперма перетекает ему в рот. Пол жадно проглатывает, гладит загривок и плечи, понимает что силы буквально кончились. 

— Я люблю тебя. Люблю. — Пол гладит везде, где может дотянуться и чувствует, что скоро отключится. 

— И я люблю тебя, мой хороший. — Хью целует шрам у сердечного импланта и кладет голову ему на грудь. 

Пол подтягивает одеяло ближе, накрывая их обоих. Засыпая он думает, что все же он невероятно удачлив. В этом мире, полном предательства, контроля и обесцененных чувств найти своего человека… когда-то он даже не надеялся. И не особенно ценил свою жизнь в принципе, если на то пошло. А сейчас вопреки всем старым ранам хочется жить. И жить долго. 

  
  


_Конец_

_август 2019 — май 2020_


End file.
